Ravenclaw House
by PhoiniXena
Summary: What happens when a brand new Ravenclaw is taken under the wing of some older students, and a meddling grandmother interferes from beyond the grave? Find out and follow the journey of Dro. Little Golden Trio involvement. Focuses on Ravenclaw.
1. Chapter 1

Dro couldn't sleep. She rolled over again and her strawberry blond hair fell into her eyes and stuck to her lips. She blew it away, and gave up when it fell back onto her face, nearly choking her this time. She stood, picking up her wand from her bedside table. _Lumos_. She smiled. Her mother had given her a copy of 50 Must Know Spells for Young Witches and Wizards by Regina Hart for christmas, and lumos was one of the only ones she'd gotten to work. Her glowing wand tip illuminated her new school trunk, packed and repacked three times. The mirror on the back of her door reflected the wording on the side, "Property of Adromeda Spats. If found, please return to Hogwarts or 6843 Redthorn Avenue, London, England." (Though the mirror showed it in reverse.) She sighed. Everything was in order. Everything tomorrow would go perfectly. She should be able to sleep. The muffled sounds of her mothers pacing could be heard through the door. This was to be expected, tomorrow was, after all, the day she sent her only child off to boarding school. Dro looked up at the sound almost as though she would be able to see into her parents room. Instead she just caught her own reflection in the mirror. There were bags under her clear blue eyes, amplified by the almost eerie lighting. Her bottom lip was chapped and bleeding slightly due to her biting it with nervousness. Her spattered freckles almost looked like holes set against her pale skin in the dark of night. A sigh of annoyance escaped her as yet more Hogwarts worries crossed her mind. Suddenly, her mother saw the light seeping under the door. "Stop worrying and go to bed!" She shrieked. _She's right,_ thought Dro, _sleep is a good thing. I should sleep. _And with that final revelation still echoing in her mind, she thudded onto the pillow and finally fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares about her coming first day at Hogwarts.

Needless to say, Dro wasn't in the best of moods when she woke up. Excitement and dread and joy and terror swirled in the pit of her stomach, making the very idea of breakfast nauseating. Instead she skipped straight to the first big task of the day, getting dressed. That was easy, at least. She put on her brand new school robes and looked at herself in the mirror that had reflected her worry last night. She looked the part of a Hogwarts student, now could she play one? The door swung open and the high bark of her mother's laughter filled the room. "Muggles, sweetie-" she finally managed to get out "you have to wear Muggle clothes to the station. Change before your father sees you and dies laughing." Her mothers laugh made Dro smile before she suddenly realized that she would have to choose an outfit. Something people could judge her on. She liked fashion and all, but what on earth do you wear for a train ride on your first day of magical boarding school!? After much trial and error, she finally wore a light pink tank top and jeans, with her favorite battered gray and pink sweatshirt. It was the most nondescript outfit she could come up with that still made it look like she had somewhat of a personality. Plus, she wasn't wearing any house colors, unless you count the blue in the jeans, and she didn't, and she didn't want to look like she was hoping for a particular house. Her mother was a Hufflepuff, her father was a muggle. She had a Slytherin uncle, a Gryffindor cousin, and a dead Ravenclaw triple great grandmother. She finally made her way downstairs with her trunk and her wand.

* * *

Finally it was time for the first years to be sorted. Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the first years. Having heard about the sorting hat from her mother, she didn't pay much attention to McGonagalls explanation of the Sorting Ceremony. Instead she took the opportunity to check out her fellow first years. Some she recognized as children of her parents friends, though she wasn't close with any of them. Up at the front she spotted a shock of red hair and realized that the Weasleys must have kid in her year. She knew them from various Ministry events that her mother always dragged her too. Next to him stood someone she realized must have been Harry Potter. She'd never seen him, of course, but she'd seen pictures of his father, and he was the spitting image. A nervous feeling of starstruck-ness fluttered up in her stomach even as she drifted back to one maternal warning spouted among many on the car ride to the station. "Now, I hear the Potter boy's going to be at Hogwarts this year, leave him alone. He's just a kid like you. No need to crowd him." Not that she had much opportunity, there were hundreds of kids between them. She was shaken out of her reverie by the creak of the Great Hall doors opening. Before she knew it, the ceremony had begun. Random names in no apparent order were being shouted. Finally, her own was called and the hat was placed on her head. She was one of the last few and no one was really paying attention. She just wanted the hat to hurry up and place her so the feast could start. _Well if you care that much for everyone else it better be Hufflepuff._ The hat's voice in her head startled her. She jumped about a foot in the air before smiling slightly and thinking, _my mother was a Hufflepuff. I wonder if houses can be hereditary_?"RAVENCLAW!" screamed the hat. Before McGonagall whipped the hat from her head she thought _what? You just said Hufflepuff!_

_And you began to wonder about genealogy. Only in Ravenclaw… _the hat drifted off as it was lifted off her head. She walked to the Ravenclaw table and vaguely heard a Slytherin sorted behind her. She took a seat and started as the food appeared before her. "Lost in thought, eh? Already getting into the house spirit." a prefect smiled at her and she forced a laugh. She spent the rest of the evening thinking about how she'd almost been in Hufflepuff.

* * *

Thanks for reading! First fic, please rate and review! I promise this story will get more interesting next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

She finally found herself lying in her blue and bronze draped bed urging herself to fall asleep. _Feels almost like last night. Funny, I guess Hogwarts has an insomniatic effect on me. _Slight strains of music floated to her ears and she realized the older students were having a party. To celebrate the first day of school, no doubt. She knew that she wouldn't be falling asleep before morning and so decided to take the risk and get up. As she looked down it registered in her mind that her pjs looked almost like normal clothes, a simple black cami and long burnt orange drawstring pants. She crept down the stairs, figuring that she could just sit in the entrance to the stairs, unnoticed, and watch the party. And that was what she did, for a while. She was silently mouthing the words to the muggle song blasting through the common room when a sixth year spotted her. "FIRST YEAR!" the cry echoed through the circular room. The person closest to her, a fourth year boy, one of the youngest she saw at the party, roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the fray of dancing, drinking, singing, shouting bodies. She was utterly terrified of the new experience but decided that there was no foreseeable way out. She hesitantly raised an arm and pumped her fist. This apparently was a good enough for the few students still watching her that she wouldn't tell Flitwick and instead would party with them for the rest of the night, well, early morning. She began to get into it having fun and dancing with the older students. She was singing along with everyone else within the hour. Dro didn't want to creep into the first years room again, terrified of waking someone and having to explain that she'd been at a party. She did NOT want to be the party girl. That was definitely not her. At least, she thought it wasn't. She was the only first year here, though, but she pushed the thought from her mind at the same time someone pushed a glass into her hand. She didn't have to think to know that she didn't want it. It was probably alcohol and she may be partying with the older kids, but that certainly didn't mean she was going to drink. As it got earlier and earlier more and more students left, and the number of people in the common room dwindled and the music got quieter and tamer, reflecting the mood of the party. Eventually there were only eleven or so people still in the common room. One seventh year boy suddenly sat on the floor and said in a know-it-all sort of tone "Spin The Bottle." everyone wordlessly agreed and circle with him as he transfigured a wall hanging into a green glass bottle. "I think that means I should go." she said. A surprising chorus of protest followed this statement, and made Dro smile. "I am not playing spin the bottle! I'm eleven, for Merlin's sake!" A small quiet followed this until one student piped up with "Why don't we play truth or dare instead? That's tamer and more age appropriate. Plus we still get to snog." "I-I guess I could maybe…" The other students took her uncertain reply as a yes and ushered her into the circle. _Are they seriously willing to change the game for me? They don't even know my name!_ Thinking this, Dro bursted out with "My name is Dro! Sorry, I just realized-"

"Xavier Wing." said the boy next to her who had suggested truth or dare.

"Helen Rainter"

"Aidan Halls"

"Alice Lenning"

"Roger Davies"

"Rose Switch"

"Evanna Lynch"

"Abacus Talfin"

"Margaret Lietis"

"Cassia Stubeheart"

"Sador Radaghast"

"Ad-" Dro started to introduce herself but realized she already had and stopped abruptly. "Let's play then, yeah?"

"Alright!" came the slightly tipsy chorus of replies. The boy who originally suggested spin the bottle game spun and it landed on Rose. The bottle flashed dare and then the game passed in a blur. The few dares she got were ridiculous things like the chicken dance, and her truths weren't all that interesting. 'Why did you come down to the party?' was one, and 'Are you excited for Hogwarts?' was another. At around four Dro suddenly realized that her first day of classes was tomorrow, and she really had to go to bed. She stood up and gently excused herself, and they let her go this time, realizing the late hour themselves. The game broke up and Dro started to creep up the stairs. As she reached her door she stopped and turned to Evanna, standing at her own door.

"We'll be by the lake at lunch tomorrow." Said Evanna, noticing her gaze. She quickly walked into her room after and a smile appeared on Dros face. She silently opened her own door and collapsed on her bed, thankfully the closest to the door.

When morning came, the last thing Dro wanted to hear was four excited eleven year olds chattering as they got ready to go down to breakfast. Of course, when she did hear them, she had no choice but to get up and join them. After showering and putting on her black work robes, which had been bewitched to display the Ravenclaw crest, she walked with the other four girls. On the way, she learned their names, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Su Li. Padma and Lisa already looked like they'd known each other forever, though they hadn't met before yesterday. As the pentuplet reached the great hall they settled into the very end of the table. She found her gaze traveling to the far end of the table where there sat about 9 students between fourth and seventh years. One turned and winked at her and she hastily turned back to her cereal just as a schedule was dropped before her. First up was potions with the Hufflepuffs. She went back to looking at the people she's met last night as the last two rushed into the hall. Su started tugging on her arm and she obediently followed, nodding politely at the girls conversations as she was pulled to the dungeons.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Said the incredibly greasy hook nosed man stalking across the classroom. He glared at them after the last line and Dro guessed he'd made this speech many, many times. She looked around and wondered if potions was anything like muggle cooking? She was fairly good at that. She smiled as she remembered the first time she'd tried to make pancakes by herself. Disaster, but she got better. She had learned because her father had decreed Saturdays no-magic days where she and him did funny muggle things together, like cooking. A tapping on the wood in front of her caused her to look up from her memory into the cold eyes of Professor Snape. "Already dozing off, I see. I guess I shouldn't expect much from you."

She opened her mouth in indignation before thinking better of talking back and simply slumped down slightly in her chair. She set a look of hard determination on her face and said "We'll see." Snape chose to ignore the comment and swirled back to the front of the room to continue lecturing the students.

History of magic came next and she almost fell asleep, several times. The girls all made a pact after class to subtly kick any one of them that was drifting off. But finally lunch rolled around and Dro realized she had no idea how to excuse herself from these girls without seeming strange. Finally mumbling an excuse about writing a letter to her parents about the first day, she spun on her heel and walked out of sight before bee lining for the outside. On her way she noticed a door pop into existence next to her but she ignored it, thinking it was a Hogwarts trick like the moving staircases. After finally escaping the wooden castle she saw just what she wanted to, seven students in Ravenclaw blue eating by the lake. She stood there watching them silently before Abacus noticed her and waved her over to the loose circle.

"Um, hi, guys. Where's everyone else?"  
"No idea." "Not a clue." "Busy somewhere."

The outpouring of responses as well as some ridiculous suggestions about their whereabouts made Dro laugh as she sat. Xavier noticed she didn't have any food and shared some of his with her as the eight students laughed and talked. About the time that lunch ended Dro hopped up and squinted down at her schedule in the bright sunlight. "Where's Astrology?"

"I'll show you," said Rose, "I've got a free period next anyway."

As the two girls walked back towards the castle and through the halls they talked animatedly until they passed the door that Dro had noticed earlier, which popped up beside them. "Did you want something?" questioned Rose. "No, why?" "The Room of Requirement. There-" she pointed "it is whatever you want it to be. You must have wanted something, because it just appeared for one of us and I know it wasn't me. So what is it that you want?" "I have no idea. Let's find out!" exclaimed Dro, energized with the prospect of a new adventure. She swung the door open to find a light blue room with only one piece of furnishing, a blue trunk with bronze fastenings. Rose stepped in behind her. "It's very…

**Ravenclaw."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you didn't dream up this room?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I did? And no, it was definitely you."

"I only became a Ravenclaw yesterday! I think I would know if I had this much house pride. What do you think's in the trunk?"

"I don't know. Open it."

"What if it's, you know, dangerous?"

"Just open it, Dro."

She tentatively undid the bronze latches and lifted the lid. The inside was hundreds of packages of various sizes, all wrapped in blue tissue paper and tied with bronze ribbon. Every ribbon had writing on it, it looked like labels. The girls looked at each other before turning back to the trunk. One thing in the trunk was out of place, and that was a yellowed scroll tied with the same bronze ribbon. "Seems harmless. I don't know why you'd want this, though." Rose said, staring at the other girl and the trunk. "I don't know why I'd want this, either. Maybe the room wants this for one of us? Like a wand, the room chooses the wizard?"

"I've never heard of anything like that ever happening."

Dro just turned back to the trunk and pulled out the scroll. It took a minute for her to get the ribbon off, it was tied in a tricky little knot. It finally came loose and the scroll unrolled. It was about a foot long and filled with a beautiful looping script.

_Dear, _

_My name is Rontae Renzani. If this has worked properly, you are a descendant of mine. I do not know your name or what decade you are in, but I do know that you are a female Ravenclaw who should be starting your first year at Hogwarts. I, myself, was a proud Ravenclaw. After graduating from the school that I had called home for seven years, I had the fortune to run into a gifted Seer. She told me that I wouldn't live to see my families next Ravenclaw, but that it would be a girl who was much the same as me. I couldn't allow myself to not help out this next generation, so I made this trunk. As you may have noticed, it's been enchanted to hold more than it should. Every package in this trunk is labeled with something that should happen during your Hogwarts career. Feel free to make use of whichever packages you want, when the labeled event comes up. However, dear, I must ask of you that you do not open them without the event happening or having happened, and that if you do indeed open the package, you make use of everything inside it. No only using half. You must use every part in one way or another, and any advice given with the package must be followed. It's your choice whether or not to open a package, however, know that once you do, there is no turning back. If you choose not to use one, you can open it after the event. Have fun and I hope that this helps you._

_Much pride, _

_Rontae Renzani_

**She handed the paper over to Rose who quickly read it over and shrugged at her. "This should be interesting."**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose levitated the the trunk back to Dro's room for her, as Dro couldn't yet levitate objects, and also had to go to Astrology. The class turned out to be supremely boring, but that may have been because of the excitement that happened before it, and her anticipation to look through the trunk. When she finally got the chance, she realized what her ancestor had meant by "hold more than it should." The trunk appeared to be bottomless. She took out a good seventy-five packages before she decided it was pointless to just take them out. She grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to list all the labels, figuring it would come in useful later. However, she quickly realized that if she wanted to label all the hundreds of parcels, she was going to need help. The other first year girls were hanging out in the common room, as was most of the house, since little to no homework had been assigned on the first decided to see if they wanted to come up and help, but as she walked across the circular room to them a low voice growled behind her "What's this I hear about a trunk?" She spun around and Xavier laughed at her scared reaction. "What're you doing down here? Thought you'd be investigating it." He looked down at her ink stained hands. "Or documenting it?"

"Yeah, I need help with that. There are hundreds of packages!"

"Bring it down. I'll help."

"Why don't you come up?"

"Can't. Stairs turn into a slide if a boy tries to climb them."

"I'll be right back with the trunk!" She blushed slightly at her lack of Hogwarts knowledge as she bolted up the stairs and dragged the trunk onto the top stair. Then thinking back to her new information she ran down again. "Get on the stairs." she commanded Xavier. "Wha-why?" she considered telling him and then thought about what would happen if she didn't. "Just do it." she sighed and he jumped up to the second step. Instantly the stairs turned to a slide. Xavier had been expecting this, and so didn't fall. He hadn't been expecting a large trunk to hurtle down and hit him in the back of the knees. Dro's high pitched peals of laughter were joined by Evanna's, Helen's, and Rose's as they walked through the door. Xavier just sat there, dumbfounded. "Witch!" he finally exclaimed as he turned to her. Rose raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, duh. Why is the trunk down here anyways?"

"I, uh, wanted to list what packages were in it and Xavier offered to help. You wanna join?"

"Sure, why not?" chorused Evanna and Rose. Helen shrugged and looked apologetic as she muttered something about a Potions essay and trudged up the stair to the fifth years dorm. The remaining four teenagers plopped into a circle around the trunk, blue and bronze cushions magically appearing underneath them. Dro teetered on the edge of hers before falling hard to the ground. She blushed and got back on hers while the other three laughed uproariously. "Just get on with the labelling!" She muttered and started to lift packages out of the trunk while reading of the names to Evanna who wrote them down. Across the trunk, Xavier and Rose copied their actions. In several hours they had finished nearly half the trunk. Dro peered inside and saw all that they had left to do and started to laugh. "How on earth can there be so many events that can happen to a person in seven years?!"

Evanna started to laugh too. "I think your grandma might have been a little loopy. I haven't even heard of half of these. What in Rowena's name is the Yule Ball?" She questioned, hefting up a larger package.

"No idea." Said Rose dryly. "Let's get dinner."

**Xavier cast a quick anti theft charm and the quartet made their way to the Great Hall.**


End file.
